Continuation of the multidisciplinary pre-doctoral training program Biomedical Imaging and Spectroscopy (BMIS) at the University of Arizona (UA) is proposed. The BMIS training program provides a unique educational experience based on fundamental instructions in the mathematical and engineering principles of image science combined with a focus on and exposure to a broad range of biomedical applications. This program draws on the exceptional strength of the faculty and research programs in biomedical imaging and spectroscopy at UA. Areas of emphasis include magnetic resonance imaging, magnetic resonance spectroscopy, gamma-ray imaging, X-ray imaging, ultrasound imaging, optical imaging, optical spectroscopy, image processing, and image quality assessment, which are often tied to specific scientific studies across a wide range of biomedical applications. A specialized curriculum is defined for BMIS students, which involves courses in applied physiology, biology, the mathematical principles of image science, as well as the physics and engineering principles at the foundation of modern imaging and spectroscopic systems. These courses provide students with the knowledge base necessary to carry out advanced research on the development and utilization of advanced biomedical imaging and spectroscopic technologies. In addition to the course work, students enrolled in the program are required to complete rotations (typically three) in different research laboratories prior to selecting a laboratory and primary mentor for their Ph.D. dissertation work. These rotations provide students with exposure to multiple disciplines and research environments and help to create and foster increased collaboration among students and researchers at UA. Identity and connection to the training program are fostered through regular meetings, seminars, and community activities. Trainees are recruited into BMIS through existing graduate programs at UA. The primary conduits for recruiting BMIS trainees are through the graduate program in Optical Sciences and the graduate program in Biomedical Engineering. Outstanding students from other programs, such as Applied Math, Electrical and Computer Engineering, and Physics, are eligible to apply. Program funds are used to fully support students for two years at the beginning of their graduate education, after which time they are typically supported as research associates in the laboratory of their primary mentor.